It's All Over
It's All Over from Dreamgirls is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by the instructors and members of Booty Camp. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Santana, and Will have solos. The number starts after Will threatens Mercedes that she would be kicked out of New Directions if she walked out of their Booty Camp session. This is a dream sequence in Mercedes' point of view, in which she is fighting with all the other New Directions members about her not being a team player. The number ends with Mercedes standing alone in the stage and saying 'It's over' in a very sad voice. Lyrics Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, You've been mean, Givin' all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, That's a lie! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, You've been mean, And getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' Cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks She's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, See I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', And all your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop All this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired Of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two were together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, Just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, This time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I've got pain. Booty Camp: Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh! For two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Booty Camp: You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, It's all over. Booty Camp: And now we're telling you, It's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Booty Camp: It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Booty Camp: It's all over! Trivia *This is the second time Mercedes has been called Effie, the first was by Dakota Stanley in Acafellas. *This scene is really similar to the Dreamgirls' It's All Over scene, with Mercedes as Effie White, Mr. Schuester as Curtis, Santana as Deena, Kurt and Finn as Lorrell, Mike as Michelle and Puck as C.C. White. As well as the table and three chairs representing the three Dreamgirls. There are many references to the movie, the most striking being the song lyrics and Puck referring to Mercedes as "Effie." *In the movie and musical Dreamgirls, Effie White had an affair with Curtis and by the time It's All Over appeared in the musical, Curtis had abandoned Effie, who was pregnant with his child, and had began an affair with Deena. Effie's excuse for missing rehearsals is that she "hasn't been feeling that well" and "has pain" and she also rebuffs rumours about her weight in an attempt to cover up her pregnancy. These lines led to speculation by many Glee fans that Mercedes might be pregnant, due to Mercedes feeling tired and ill. *Their costumes are actually very similar, or maybe replicated, from the original Broadway version of Dreamgirls. *This is the second song from the Dreamgirls stage version performed on Glee, following And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Listen, ''and followed by ''I Am Changing. **Mercedes is a soloist in three of the four songs. **She notably only performed in songs originally sang by Effie White in the musical. Gallery Snapshot - 80.jpg Tumblr lu5g5p4cmE1qjbeju.gif Images (2)a.jpg Effie.jpg 261735790 640.jpg Tumblr_lsklb7qmfo1qic96xo2_r5_250.gif 0 (1).jpg IAO-1.PNG|Brittana - IAO IAO-6.PNG IAO-5.PNG IAO-4.PNG IAO-3.PNG IAO-2.PNG IAOSantana.jpg IAOBrittana.jpg IAOTuinn.jpg IAOMercedes.jpg IAOMike.jpg IAOFinn.jpg Tumblr lsklb7qmfo1qic96xo2 r5 250.gif itsa.jpg Foreveralone asianf.gif Asianf quinntina.gif Asianf kurtcedes.gif Asianf willmercedes.gif Asianf sancedes.gif Asianf mercedes.gif mike_itsallover.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mfkk6eLoUk1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo6_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo5_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo4_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo3_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lskpq09GSE1qdlrqyo1_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpsadn3LdL1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three